


Bottle Episode: Missing Scene

by EnbyStiles



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blowjobs, Brainy/Brainy, Episode: s05e10 The Bottle Episode, Hair-pulling, I blame pesky and rachel, I feel so dirty right now, M/M, Making Out, Selfcest, Smut, also I wrote this months ago, idk how to tag this, right after the episode aired, the others in the group chat too actually, they're my enablers, this is short and dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyStiles/pseuds/EnbyStiles
Summary: What the tags say. Brainy gets a blowjob from his yellow and purple-clad counterpart.
Relationships: Brainy/Earnest Brainy, Querl Dox/Querl Dox
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Bottle Episode: Missing Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this back after the bottle episode aired because I'm a shameless weirdo that totally thought the one Brainy would totally bang his Earth-Prime counterpart. And of course, everyone in the Dox Shippers group chat agreed and told me I should definitely write this because they're as depraved as I am.  
> Enjoy.

Brainy’s back hit’s the wall with an audible thud as he finds himself face to face with, well, himself.

His dark purple and yellow-clad doppelganger has a surprisingly mischievous little glint in his eye as he pins Brainy against the wall, using his own body to keep him firmly in place. The bar is empty. No sign of their other remaining counterpart, who was supposed to be meeting the both of them here soon.

He’s about to open his mouth and ask what exactly his other self is doing, but instead, he finds a pair of lips pressing to his own in a surprisingly passionate kiss. He gasps, more out of shock than anything, and the other Querl takes the opportunity to bite Brainy’s lower lip, just hard enough to sting a bit, evoking another gasp. 

“Wh-hat are you doing,” he manages to stutter out as the other’s pair of lips leave his own to kiss and nip a messy line from the corner of his mouth to his ear. He’s 93% certain he knows exactly what the other Querl is thinking based on their earlier interactions, but there’s always room for error. Especially now that he's thinking and reacting differently than he has in years...

“Showing my gratitude for your stopping that other Querl from destroying the world,” the doppelganger replies easily, breath hot against Brainy’s ear as he places his hands on Brainy’s hips and begins to trail his fingertips up Brainy’s sides in a way that earns him a shiver in response. “Should I stop?” His tone is a mix of innocent and seduction that Brainy wasn't aware any version of himself could pull off.

“No!” Brainy finds himself saying a bit hastily. The experience is… strange, but not unpleasant. And he finds himself gripping the other Querl’s shoulders as their lips return to his own and a hand comes up to tangle in his hair. Tugging the long blond strands in a way that makes his scalp tingle and send a little jolt of pleasure through his body that causes a small groan to escape him at the same time as a tongue slips into his mouth to dance with his own.

The other Querl huffs something that might be a laugh before shifting his stance, pressing a thigh between Brainy’s own legs. With a rock of his hips, it’s clear his doppelganger is already hard, and Brainy isn’t far behind. Especially now that his other self's free hand has started to fiddle with his belt. The implication of what’s to come makes his cock throb with interest.

With a click, the belt unhooks and gives the other Querl access to the hidden zippers of Brainy’s suit. But he doesn’t go for them right away, instead, letting his fingers trail down to tease Brainy through the confines of the tight material. 

Brainy actually whines when the other Querl breaks the kiss, he tries to chase after the other’s lips, but only manages to get his hair pulled once again. This time a bit harder and he bucks his hips involuntarily in response to the jolt of pleasure it sends down his spine, making the hand teasing his cock press against it more firmly for a brief moment.

“Tell me, Prime,” the other Querl begins as he tilts his head down to nip at the exposed bit of Brainy’s throat just above his collar. “You wore those inhibitors for most of your life. How does it feel to finally be rid of them?” The question is punctuated with another nip right below his ear where the skin is most sensitive.

Brainy gasps at the feel of teeth on his throat and struggles a moment to find the right words. “It feels… Good… Liberating… “ he would continue, but as he speaks the hand that’s been teasing him stops long enough to pull the zipper to his pants down before sliding in to wrap around his cock in a way that feels both so incredibly familiar and very different at the same time.

“Like a weight has been lifted?” the other Querl asks, raising his head to look Brainy in the eye as he starts to stroke his cock slowly. 

“Mmh, yes,” Brainy confirms with a nod. It gets his hair pulled again and he moans at the combination of sensations he’s experiencing. He’s always enjoyed having his hair pulled, and his counterpart seems to be similar enough to know what Brainy is going to like.

“Good. You should take the time to enjoy it. Can you do that for me, Prime?” the other Querl adds before taking his hand from Brainy’s hair and placing it on his chest as he takes a half step back, letting himself take a good look at Brainy in his current state. Hair a mess, cheeks a bit flushed, lips slightly parted as he pants and gasps with every stroke of his cock. 

“Yes,” Brainy manages to rasp out as he watched the other Querl drop to his knees before him and reach out to pull Brainy’s pants down just enough to free his cock. Before he can fully process it, there’s a hot mouth swallowing him down to the base of his cock and he can’t help the loud moan that escapes him as his hands reach out and tangle in the other man’s hair.

His counterpart doesn’t try to draw things out. It’s quick and messy, and Brainy is sure he’s never cum so hard from oral sex in his life. When it's over he ends up sliding down the wall to a sitting position after the other Querl tucks him back into his suit with a grin.

“You should go get cleaned up before Director Dox arrives,” the other Querl says in a pleased tone of voice as he holds a hand out to help Brainy to his feet. Brainy agrees with a nod and takes the offered hand before heading for the restroom. 

His other self was right, he needs to clean himself up. His hair is a mess and his suit is askew. Looking at himself in the mirror as he makes himself presentable, he can’t help but notice that he looks happier. He definitely feels happier. Previous activities aside.

Once he’s certain his appearance is acceptable, he heads back into the bar with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.  
> You can follow me on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/TrickyHannigram) for more fandom related fun!
> 
> Or you can also follow me on [ Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/enbystiles) for weekly writing and gaming streams.


End file.
